Serie PLANTADAS EN EL ALTAR: Candy(Versión 1)
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Cuarto de una serie de seis relatos de los cuales uno se encuentra disponible en la sección de lecturas para adultos...


**_¡SALUDOS A TODOS! LA HISTORIA QUE LEERAN A CONTINUACION FORMA PARTE DE UNA SERIE DE SEIS RELATOS DE LOS CUALES UNO SE ENCUENTRA EN LA SECCION DE LECTURAS PARA ADULTOS. ¡QUE LOS DISFRUTEN!_**

 **PLANTADAS EN EL ALTAR**

 **por Astrid Ortiz**

 **(Eiffel)**

 _CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976._

 **CANDY**

 **(versión 1)**

En Lakewood, todo era algarabía y emoción. Esa tarde, la mansión Andley había recibido toda clase de invitados, desde las figuras más prominentes de la sociedad, hasta los niños huérfanos del hogar de Pony; y Candy, arreglada y maquillada por su dulce amiga Dorothy, contemplaba, a través de la ventana de un dormitorio, el altar colocado en medio del extenso jardín. "¡Qué hermoso luce todo, Dorothy!", exclamó a la empleada. "¿No crees que es una boda demasiado lujosa para nuestro gusto?"

Dorothy sonrió con timidez. "¡Usted se merece eso y más, señorita Candy!"

De pronto, Annie y Patty hacían su entrada a la habitación. "¿Candy, qué crees?", dijo Annie con una sonrisa, "¡Patty está embarazada!"

"¿Tan pronto?" Candy abrazó a su amiga de anteojos. "¡Pero si hace apenas un mes que te casaste con Stear!"

"Y yo hace dos semanas con mi Archie", agregó Annie.

"Y ya que hablamos de bodas pasadas", interrumpió Patty, conteniendo unas náuseas repentinas a consecuencia de su embarazo, "¿alguien sabe qué ha sido de Eliza y Tom?"

Candy rió, radiante en el día más feliz de su vida. "¡Deben estar pasándola muy bien!", y las cuatro chicas, incluyendo a Dorothy, rieron divertidas, aguardando porque llegara el novio a la propiedad. Sin embargo, el tiempo transcurrió con lentitud, y ataviada con su vestido de novia, Candy se sentó en el borde de la cama, y recostó la cabeza sobre el ramo de flores. "¿Qué le pasa a Albert?", preguntó a sus amigas. "¿Acaso quiere dejarme plantada en solidaridad con ustedes?"

"¡Cómo crees, Candy!", exclamó Patty. "De seguro se le hizo tarde para vestirse..."

Pero Annie no opinaba igual. "Albert siempre es puntual para estas cosas... y de haberle sucedido algo, ya hubiera avisado con alguien-"

"Archie no lo hizo", recordó Candy.

"Tal vez ahora sea diferente", opinó la ahora esposa de Archie. No obstante, transcurrieron tres horas adicionales, y los invitados abandonaron, uno por uno, la majestuosa mansión. "Ya casi es de noche", dijo Candy entre lágrimas; y fue entonces como se cambió de ropa, y removiéndose el maquillaje, atravesó la puerta de la habitación diciendo: "No voy a quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados; iré a ver qué fue lo que sucedió..."

"Candy", dijo Annie con voz trémula, "amiga, deberías ir pensando en la idea de que Albert te ha dejado plantada en el altar."

Candy observó por última vez a su amiga de la infancia, y salió en busca de su prometido. Buscó detrás de las fuentes de los jardines, en los portales de rosas, en el césped... pero no había rastro alguno de Albert. De repente, su mente se iluminó como nunca. "¡Cómo no lo pensé antes!", exclamó, y corrió hacia la cabaña donde lo había conocido... al menos como un hombre adulto. "¡Albert!", gritó al entrar, y en efecto, el rubio estaba recostado, vestido de novio, contra una pared. "¿Albert, qué tienes?"

Frotándose las sienes, Albert esbozó una débil sonrisa. "¡Te ruego me disculpes, pequeña! Eché a perder nuestra boda, ¿verdad?"

Candy lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. "Me dejaste plantada, y Annie y Patty ya pensaban que lo hacías para ponerte en sintonía con el resto de la familia..."

"De hecho, olvidé todo", reveló el patriarca, para sorpresa de su prometida. "Sabes que de vez en cuando me dan jaquecas a consecuencia del accidente en el tren, y en esta ocasión llegué incluso a perder la memoria-"

"¡Pues debemos llevarte al hospital cuanto antes!", exclamó una preocupada Candy.

Pero él la silenció con el dedo índice. "Estoy bien, pequeña... sólo me desorienté un poco, así que tomé la decisión de entrar aquí y compartir con los animalitos, hasta que logré aclarar mi mente."

"¡Oh, Albert!" Candy se abrazó a su amor predestinado. "No me importa que la boda no se haya llevado a cabo hoy. ¡Lo único que me importa eres tú!", y salieron abrazados de la cabaña, no sin antes Albert sentir, por última vez, que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero no se lo diría a Candy... jamás le diría, y mucho menos cuando estaban próximos a casarse, que su imaginación lo había transportado a un mundo paralelo donde la chica contraería nupcias con un gran amigo del alma: Terry Granchester.


End file.
